Rabbitleap's Discovery
by Pebblewish
Summary: Rabbitkit was like an ordinary kit, not allowed to leave the camp, always playing games. But one day when he sneaks out of camp, he discovers something that may change his destiny.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

** Windclan**

Leader Breezestar-brown tabby she-cat

Deputy Quickwind-calico she-cat

Medicine cat Runningfeather-old grey tabby tom

Elders Fastflight-tan she-cat

One-ear-white tom with one ear

Warriors

Kestrelwing-ginger tom

Ashpelt-orange and brown tom

Crowtalon-black tom

Gorseheart-brown tom

Dewwisker-blue-grey she-cat

Sweetspirit-ginger she-cat

Stoneface-dark grey tom

Blueflower-blue-grey she-cat

Honeyfur-golden she-cat

Queens Sedgerose-orange she-cat (kits:Morningkit-tan tabby she-cat, Rabbitkit-solid tan tom)

Apprentices Webpaw-white tom

Heatherpaw-tan she-cat

Antpaw-black tom

Echopaw-light grey she-cat

**Thunderclan**

Leader Lightningstar-yellow tom

Deputy Sparkwhisker-orange tabby tom

Medicine cat Poppypool-brown she-cat

Elders Featherflight- tan she-cat

Chafinchfeather-gold, brown and white she-cat

Sparrowwing-brown tabby tom

Orangeflame-orange tom

Warriors Redbelly-red tom

Lightfern-yellow she-cat

Dogear-brown tom

Fluffyfur-fluffy white she-cat

Sloethorn-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionmane-golden tom with brown fur that resembles a mane

Snakestripe-grey tom

Thorntooth-brown tom

Stormclaw-grey and brown tabby tom

Yellowflower-yellow she-cat

Grasspelt-brown tom

Queens

Pinknose-white she-cat with a bright pink nose (kits: Sorrelkit-tortoiseshell she-cat, Tawnykit-calico she-cat)

Brightsun-yellow and orange she-cat (kit:Rosekit- red-orange she-cat)

Lemonfur- yellow she-cat (kits:Thistlekit- brown tom, Finchkit- gold and white she-cat)

Apprentices Twolegpaw-tan tom

**RiverClan**

Leader Rainstar-blue-gray tom

Deputy Stormcloud-grey tom

Medicine cat Mintpool-orange and brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cat A Silverrock-silver she-cat

Elder Hailstone-tan tabby tom

Warriors Troutleap-brown tom

Willowpelt-grey and brown she-cat

Minnowsplash-white she-cat with grey specks

Rippleclaw-brown tom

Miststone-grey she-cat

Boulderpath-brown tom with black spots

Waterfall-grey tabby she-cat

Shellclaw-orange tabby tom

Queens

Lillypool-orange and yellow she-cat (Kits:Splashkit- grey tabby she-cat with white patches, Shimmerkit-white she-cat with yellow patches)

Pebblepool-solid light grey she-cat (Kit:Leopardkit-yellow she-cat with black spots)

Apprentices Beaverpaw-brown tom

Mudpaw-brown tabby tom

Otterpaw-brown tabby tom

Wavepaw-grey tabby she-cat

Lakepaw-white tom with grey stripes

**ShadowClan**

Leader Shadestar- Black she-cat

Deputy Pinenose- Calico tom

Medicine cat Yarrowleaf- Fluffy yellow and white she-cat

Elders Redpelt- orange-red tom

Flowerpath-tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors

Froghop-yellow tom with Brown patches

Toadleap-brown tabby tom

Treeface-brown tom

Tigerlilly-grey tabby she-cat

Fuzzyface-fuzzy grey tabby tom

Marshwhisker-brown tom

Rattooth-dark grey tom

Onemouse- solid grey tom grey tabby tom

Marshwhisker-brown tom

Rattooth-dark grey tom

Onemouse- solid grey tom

Robinbelly-brown she-cat with red-orange belly

Queens

Bushfur-orange she-cat (kit:Applekit- fluffy red-orange she-cat)

Smallpelt- brown she-cat (Kits:Lizardkit- yellow tom with brown stripes, Sneakykit- black tom with white patches)

Whitecloud-fluffy white she-cat (kits:Goldenkit- golden she-cat, Darkkit-black tom, Snowkit-fluffy white she-cat)

Apprentices

Largepaw-fluffy light grey she-cat

Spiderpaw-black tom

Larkpaw-black she-cat with three brown legs

**Cats outside the clans**

Jingle-yellow tabby tom

Cloudy-fluffy white tom

Sophie-tortoiseshell she-cat

Willow-white she-cat with grey patches

Charlie-ginger tom

Furze- light brown tabby tom

Silvie-silver tabby she-cat

Steve- dark brown tabby tom

* * *

**For OCs I would like kits without a clan or parents. I will also take rogues, loners, or kittypets:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Petalsplash: Can you guess what he finds? :p (P.M. me)**

**Mistypool: Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rabbitkit blinked open his eyes after his nap. He got up shakily and asked his mother, Sedgerose, "Has Morningkit opened her eyes yet? I've been waiting forever to play with her!"

"Oh, Rabbitkit," his mother said softly. "You just opened your eyes a few moments ago. Just wait, she'll open her eyes in her own time."

"But I want to play with her now!" Rabbitkit complained.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait. In the meantime, why don't you ask the elders if they could tell you a story or two?" Sedgerose suggested.

"But I don't know where the Elders Den is! I haven't ever left the nursery!"

Rabbitkit whined. "Oh, yes," Sedgerose responded sounding embarrassed. "I just keep thinking that I'm talking to an apprentice, not a kit. But I bet that if you asked Blueflower where it is," Sedgerose motioned toward Blueflower, who was eating in the middle of the clearing. "I bet she'd show you."

"Okay!" Rabbitkit squeaked as he ran in the direction of Blueflower, but right as he stepped out of the nursery, he looked around and realized just how big the camp really was. "Wow!" He said in amazement. "The camp goes on forever!"

"If you think the camp is big, you should see the rest of the territory." Rabbitkit spun around to see that Blueflower was padding over to him.

"Really?" Rabbitkit asked as he tried to see over the sides of the hollow to the rest of WindClan territory.

"Yes. The elders might be able to tell you about the territory," Blueflower responded.

"That's where I was going anyway!" Rabbitkit squeaked. "But where exactly is the elders den?"

"It's right over there," Blueflower said pointing with her tail to a hole in the gorse wall surrounding the camp.

"Thanks!" He mewed as he dashed over to the Elders Den.

* * *

**Same with this story, the chapters get longer as the story continues. I'll be posting the prologue soon. (Although, I probably should have posted it first.)**


End file.
